


La Douce, Le Sociopathe et Le Nigaud

by kis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Sherlock, Protective Sherlock
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kis/pseuds/kis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quand un incompétent s'approche un peu de trop de Molly, Sherlock Holmes décide de mettre les points sur les i.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Douce, Le Sociopathe et Le Nigaud

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour! Comment allez-vous? (putain, je pue pour les introductions moi .). De retour, assez rapidement pour un petit OS sherlolly! Je l'avais écris alors que j'étais heureuse et entre-temps un anti-sherlolly est venu me chercher des noises et donc si à partir du milieux ça devient un peu n'importe quoi, limite un peu forcé, c'est normal, il m'avait mise de mauvaise humeur et donc j'étais plus trop dans le mood.
> 
> P.S: Je suis franchement et sincèrement désolée pour les fautes, pas que je le fasse exprès, mais je suis tellement nulle en orthographe/grammaire itoot que je crains trop comme fille!
> 
> La série "Sherlock" ne m'appartient pas, contrairement à Moffat & Gatiss. Seule l'idée et les personnages originaux appartiennent à ma personne
> 
> Je vous souhaite à tous, une bonne lecture!

Se retenant de lever les yeux en l'air en écoutant les grossières erreurs que le jeune docteur débitait à ses côtés, Sherlock dû se mordre la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour se retenir de le corriger à sa manière.

Cependant, le pire n'était même pas les inepties que sortait l'idiot du village mais que Molly le regardait avec un grand sourire, le corrigeant en rigolant avec lui.

En quoi corriger quelqu'un procurait de  _l'euphorie_  ?

D'ailleurs pourquoi Molly Hooper prenait tant de plaisir à parler avec un abruti qui ne connaissait même pas une molécule sur le bout des doigts ?

Depuis quand être con était devenu…  _sexy_  ?

Tandis que ce petit bouffon tenait son petit discours de péteux arrogant snobinard de tous bords,  _non vraiment, Sherlock ne comprenait pas pourquoi Molly s'intéressait à ce gars,_  le détective se retint de force de ne pas jeter son microscope de rage sur le pseudo « docteur ».

«  _Zen Sherlock, zen !_  »

-Et vous Monsieur Holmes ! s'exclama le jeune docteur en regardant de haut le beau détective. Vous enquêtez pour la police ! Vous avez dû en voir des choses ! s'écria de sa voix de pucelle le blaireau qui se tenait légèrement trop proche de la jeune femme aux goûts du brun.

-Mouis… grogna avec dédain le bel Holmes sans faire attention au pauvre jeune homme qui n'était pas spécialement content du manque d'attention de la part du détective.

-Par contre avec les coupes budgétaires, ça ne doit pas vraiment payer… poursuivit d'un ton faussement innocent l'idiot du village en regardant ses ongles parfaitement manucurés.

Alors que Sherlock allait répliquer une phrase cinglante qui aurait fait passer l'envie fissa au « docteur » de lui parler jusqu'à sa mort, Molly s'interposa, catastrophée, entre les deux coqs qui étaient prêt à en découdre pour savoir lequel des deux, qui était le meilleur.

-Je pense Docteur Frasson, qu'il serait temps pour nous d'aller prendre notre pause-déjeuner, qu'en dites-vous ? questionna Molly, un faux petit sourire innocent sur les lèvres, priant tous les Dieux que Walter Frasson accepte son offre afin de sortir vite de cette pièce où régnait une tension qui lui donnait des sueurs froides.

Dos à elle, Sherlock sentait la moutarde lui monter au nez. Comment ça elle et ce…. « Docteur » allé déjeuner ensemble ?  _Ensemble_  qui plus est !

« _Nom de D… !_ »

-Bien sûr Molly ! s'exclama joyeusement le bêta ! Je connais un excellent restaurant français… commença pompeusement Frasson.

-Nope ! coupa net Sherlock de son horripilante voix lente, le visage penché sur son microscope.

Interloqué, Frasson s'était brusquement retourné vers Sherlock, le visage rouge de colère. De son côté, Molly s'était prise la tête dans ses mains, ne voulant pas assister à cette scène.

-Je vous demande pardon ? demanda froidement Frasson. Vous n'êtes pas invité Monsieur Holmes, votre avis ne compte pas ! railla ce dernier d'un sourire nerveux.

Détournant son attention de son microscope, Sherlock braqua son regard orageux sur le visage énervé du petit homme qui lui faisait face. Rien ne trahissait parmi ses traits froids sur son visage la rage qui l'alimentait.

-Le problème Franchson, c'est que si vous preniez la peine de connaitre Molly avant de débiter une tonne de mensonges sur vous-même, vous sauriez que Miss Hooper n'aime pas la nourriture française. Et qu'elle commence à peiner pour prendre sur elle-même pour ne pas vous traitez d'idiot depuis tout à l'heure !

-Premièrement Monsieur « Je prends tout le monde de haut » mon nom est Frasson et deuxièmement… c'est vrai Molly ? demanda hargneusement Walter en se tournant vers la jeune femme qui était sidérée par la tournure de la situation.

-Je… vous savez… bégaya la pauvre jeune femme, ne sachant plus du tout où se mettre.

-Regardez-moi Frankson ! ordonna froidement Sherlock en se plaçant aux côtés de Molly. Premièrement je vous interdis formellement de vous adresser de cette manière à Molly Hooper. Deuxièmement, pour vous ça sera Docteur Hooper quand vous devrez lui adresser la parole. Si j'apprends par le Docteur Hooper ci-présent que vous lui avez manqué de respect où que vous l'avez appelé « Molly », je vous jure Froshoom, que je vous trouverais et vous détruirait. Votre réputation, votre travail et votre vie sociable. Vous ne serez plus rien que de la poussière, plus personne ne voudra de vous. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? demanda de manière doucereuse Sherlock, un bras entourant de manière protective la taille de sa pathologiste.

Pendant le laïus du détective, Frasson avait pris un teint un peu plus cireux. En effet le jeune Holmes n'avait pas haussé le ton mais une colère froide avait bâtie son discours et sa voix de ténor avait emplie la pièce pleine de menaces sourdes. Le détective n'avait pas quitté de ses yeux perçants et gris le nigaud qui lui faisait face. Walter Frasson se sentait de plus en plus mal, mis à nu devant cet arrogant détective.

Couvert de honte et bouillonnant de rage, le docteur Frasson décida de quitter ce maudit laboratoire, se promettant une vengeance très rapidement.

Une fois l'autre idiot sortie, Molly se tourna vers Sherlock, son cœur battait encore la chamade après les paroles de Sherlock.

-Tu étais obligé ? demanda sarcastiquement la jeune femme, dos contre la paillasse froide, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine.

-Mmh ? souffla Sherlock, son éternel regard mystérieux braqué sur la pathologiste.

Espérant que ses joues n'étaient pas devenues aussi rouge qu'elle ne le pensait, Molly soupira, désespérée par l'être qui se tenait devant elle. Ça n'aurait tenu qu'à la jeune femme, elle se serait bien frappée la tête contre le mur.

-Être aussi méchant avec lui. Je sais qu'il est un peu idiot sur les bords, mais il…

-Molly Hooper ! siffla Sherlock légèrement agacé de la bonté dont faisait preuve la jeune femme en face de lui. Cet idiot a un long casier judiciaire peuplé de violence physique qui en dit long sur sa petite personne. En plus d'être incompétent et te ralentir sur tes propres recherches, il aurait pu se montrer violent envers toi. Et ça, Molly Hooper, je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Imaginer qu'un homme touche sa Molly Hooper rendait Sherlock fou de rage. Inconsciemment, le jeune détective s'était rapproché de la belle brune et ne l'avait pas quitté du regard une seule fois pendant son petit laïus. Il connaissait l'ascendant qu'il avait sur Molly et cela lui procurait un plaisir mesquin.

Déglutissant de son côté, la jeune femme allait dire quelque chose quand Sherlock lui posa brusquement un doigt sur la bouche, la faisant ainsi grogner de mécontentement.

-Dernière chose Molly Hooper, et pas des moindres. Je n'ai pas trop aimé l'attention que portait ce bouffon de Shreinder à ton égard et c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé qu'il était temps pour toi et moi de dévoiler notre…. « Statut » à nos proches. déclara fermement Sherlock sans aucune trace de doute dans sa voix de ténor.

-Par « statut » tu veux dire le fait que toi et moi on se voit sur une base régulière le soir pour…

Avant même que la pauvre Molly puisse finir sa phrase, Sherlock Holmes avait apposé ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme, les deux souriants de leur bonheur, ignorant le pauvre John Watson qui était rentré pile au moment où les deux rigolos s'embrassaient, dans la salle, recherchant son meilleur ami depuis un moment.

Ce dernier avait la bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux étaient comme deux ronds de flan, exprimant le choque de voir son sociopathe de meilleur ami embrasser, avec un  _putain_  de sourire qui plus est !, la douce et timide Molly Hooper…

-Tu as fait exprès de m'embrasser pile quand John arrivait n'est-ce pas ? murmura Molly à Sherlock, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

-Mmmh… souffla Sherlock, un petit air mystérieux sur le visage. Maintenant embrasse-moi Molly Hooper. ordonna ce dernier tandis que la belle brune s'exécutait avec un plaisir non caché !

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! A vos review!
> 
> Emilie


End file.
